


Brightest Star

by plasticlizard022



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Slow Burn, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:22:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25042345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plasticlizard022/pseuds/plasticlizard022
Summary: Equal in everything but size and stature, how will you get along with Kylo Ren once you join the First Order with big plans of your own?A/N: Hope you're prepared to learn a lot of minor, mostly useless Star Wars mythos because there's a lot of that littered throughout the story :)
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Kudos: 3





	1. Syzygy (n) - alignment of celestial bodies

"Need I remind you, this is not my ship," you emphasized carefully as if you were explaining yourself to a child. Your hands crossed behind your back and your gaze remained stoically focused out of the large command-deck windows as a fleet of TIE fighters went flying by. The heavy thud of Kylo Ren's boots echoed off the walls of the deck as he paced angrily behind you. He was so close to snapping. "Nor was it my crew."

Even without looking his way or peering under his mask, it was easy to imagine the frustrated grimace wrinkling his face. One of your fingers tapped the backside of your hand impatiently. A majority of the crew had already fled the deck after he threw one of his typical tantrums and destroyed half of the room. Yet you had removed steadfast and unmoving - a great risk you had taken considering he could've struck you down in anger. "Anything else you'd like to avoid responsibility for?" he asked you calmly.

With that you spun around slowly on your heels and met his eyes through the slit in his helmet. That stupid, fucking helmet. He was not Darth Vader and he never would be. Kylo wasn't even Sith. Your chin remained tilted up, dignified. "Well, I don't plan on being held accountable for this mess nor do I plan on explaining it," you said simply and waved at the destruction he had caused. You had said your bit so you moved past him and out of the room. The sound of his saber reignited was the last thing you heard as the doors slid shut behind you.

He had a right to be upset. Not only had two resistance spies slipped away, but they had taken plans to the Supremacy. It would make it easier for them to plan an attack on Supreme Leader Snoke's ship. Of course, they'd still likely die if they tried anything but it wasn't a risk worth taking. They didn't need to get a leg up on anything. 

The rebels had already slipped away before you had even landed your own TIE-fighter, a vendetta space superiority model. You had arrived to interrogate them in order to learn where their resistance base was. You were just as angry and upset as Kylo at this monumental failure but you also had control of your temper. And instead of wasting your time throwing petty tantrums and blaming the wrong people, you were taking care of those who had allowed this mistake to happen in the first place. 

After storming down the long corridors, you moved into one of the hangars where a majority of the crew had fled to. Those in black attempted to look busy while still obeying the nervous orders of their superiors in light gray. "Captain," you called across the hangar and everyone came to a halt. Everyone cleared a path for you as you moved to the older gentleman who stiffened and raised his head in attention. Beads of sweat rolled down his jawline. "You weren't trying to run, were you?" you tutted. 

"Of course not, my lady," he answered with surprising confidence. Well, at least he'll die with dignity. That's the most a man could ask for anyway. Your hand stretched out and his body lifted up. His toes searching for the ground as his fingers clawed at his neck. Everyone else took a step back.

You glanced around at the officers and the stormtroopers that had remained in the docking bay (the ones who had fled when you had arrived did not go unnoted). "Let this be an example for the rest of you," you proclaimed rather quietly though the room was so silent it was impossible to miss your words. "Captain Eriston here believed that by letting our prisoners go, he could find a promotion by recapturing them." 

The only other sound in the room was the sound of the captain's dying chokes. You freed him from your grasp but caught him mid-air before his feet could brush the ground. Your grip this time was around his chest. He was confused and his large, worried eyes met your own much colder, darker ones. Before he even had time to ask what was going on, the remaining breath he had in his body was pushed out of his lungs.

Force choking? That was child's play. You crushed this man's ribs until their was nothing left inside that would allow him to breathe. He was dead before he hit the ground. You were already on your way out of the docking bay and to the other hangar where you had left your ship. Blood spilled past his parted lips as two stormtroopers hauled his body away. 

Kylo had been watching the entire time. It was impossible to read his reaction since he wore that stupid mask and his body was always tense. As you moved by, you opened your mouth to leave him with a witty retort but decided against it. You had nothing more to prove. You were much more capable of handling messes than he gave you credit for. He had just been destroying First Order property while you had taken care of things. As you passed by, your head remained forward though your gaze moved to his face. Even with his helmet, you were sure his own gaze followed you as well. 

He mustn't have felt much shame for his actions or regret for blaming you. He was on your tail as you moved towards the other hangar. Your footsteps eventually fell in sync creating an almost thunderous roar as the two of you pushed down the hallway. As you entered the hangar and noticed his ship, it dawned on you that he was planning on tracking down the escaped members of the rebellion. Whether it was because he wanted the glory of doing it himself or because he didn't trust you, you weren't sure and you certainly didn't care.

"No," you said firmly and stopped right inside the doorway keeping him trapped from entering. His head tilted ever so slightly. 

"No?" He was definitely a man accustomed to getting his way. 

"I've handled everything on my own so far. I will handle retrieving the escapees and the information they stole," you explained clearly so that there was no misunderstanding. This was something you would do on your own. After all, you had discovered the captain's plan all on your own and you had taken care of the captain yourself. In fact, you even had an idea on where to find the rebels. 

"Need I remind you that you are not above me," he stated calmly. He was going to get his way. A growl rumbled in your throat. 

"Hardly." Just because he had more formal training than you and had joined the Dark Side before you did not mean that he was your superior. "My master is the Supreme Leader and if you've got any other ideas about that, then you can take it up with him." You hurried to your ship. Your patience with the man-child had worn thin. So you flew out of the bay and jumped into hyperspace the first moment you could.

When you came out of hyperspace and you weren't alone. . . that's when your blood began to boil. The TIE Whisper flying down beside you to the planet of Arbooine. Was he planning on working together or was it a race? You weren't sure and so you pushed ahead just in case it was the latter. This was your mission.


	2. Sidereal (adj) - determined by/from the stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Kylo realize that you make a decent enough team

Back in the days of the Empire, it was believed that there were hidden rebel bases hidden on the arboreal planet. In the days before the First Order rose, a few of those bases had been uncovered. Being the closest planet to the Star Destroyer they had escaped from, it seemed logical that the two resistance fighters would flee to Arbooine. 

You jumped from your TIE fighter to get a headstart. Kylo didn't seem to be racing, though. There was an unspoken contest between the two of you. It was difficult to tell who Snoke favored and, while neither of you wanted to crawl up his ass, it was important to be a strong, worthy, valuable asset in his eyes. He constantly held Kylo's achievements over your head and vice versa. The two of you were blinded by his intention to turn the two of you against each other in order to fill each of you with rage. Fear and anger were staples of the Dark Side. 

As you pushed through the foliage and kept an eye out for the dangerous bearsloths that inhabited the planet, Kylo slipped away. He must be headed to one of other known bases. You quickened your pace because if the escapees weren't in the base you were searching, then he would likely find them first. Hopefully they really were on this planet. It'd be even more convenient if the entire resistance was here but that was just a wish. Nothing more than a dream. 

You felt it. The presence of someone else. It was an instinct most beings held - sensing another presence. It was an important factor in survival. Luckily for you, you were Force sensitive which really honed in that instinct. A smirk pulled the corners of your lips up, a childish and prideful smile covering your face as the shambles of an old base came into view. 

From the disturbance of the flora alone it was easy to tell that someone had moved into the dilapidated base. You pulled your saber into your hand but did not ignite it quite yet. There was a low grumble that froze you in your tracks. "Fuck." You had just enough time to ignite your lightsaber before a bearsloth sank its venomous teeth into your flesh. With just a flick of your blade, it lost two of its six limbs. As it howled in pain, you slid your foot in close to its writhing face, kicking dirt into both sets of its eyes. Its howl grew louder and angrier. 

In an attempt to save its life, the creature began to slink off into the trees. It was risky to let it live because if it suddenly decided that it wasn't in too much pain to fight, it could come back for you. Besides, it was likely not going to survive much longer in the state you left it in anyway so it could be considered a mercy killing. You sliced the beast's head clean off - it didn't even feel a thing. 

With a huff, you tucked a loose strand of hair behind your ear. The sound of a blaster echoed off of the surrounding trees and your muscles stiffened. There was no painful sensation and you were still standing. As you slowly turned around, you saw why. Mere inches your face a blue light flickered dangerously. Kylo's hand outstretched and keeping the bolt from killing you. 

Cool as ice, you stepped around the crackling energy and moved towards the rebels who were scrambling back into their base. They had blown their one and only chance to take out a dangerous and powerful Sith. Now they would die. Kylo moved alongside you and moved into the base. The sound of the bolt hitting the tree your body had been blocking sent a shiver down your spine. That was the closest you had been to death in a very long time. Frankly, it was embarrassing. 

There was no time for you to throw a pity party for yourself, though. Now that it was two against two, the poor escaped prisoners really stood no chance - not that they really stood a chance even if it had been just one of you. "Well, it'll only take one of you to tell us where the Resistance is hiding," you stated matter-of-factly. 

"I don't know where they are! I couldn't tell you," one of them said proudly. He really felt like he had pulled one over on us. 

With a shake of your head and a tut, you sighed, "You really shouldn't have said that." You struck him down easily and his friend trembled and cried silently beside him. 

Kylo made the remaining man his responsibility. It was something you hated to admit (so you never did) but he was much better at getting into someone's head than you were. Nothing irked you more than him having the one up on you in something. Using the Force, the man was stuck in place. Kylo reached a hand out towards his face as the man grew redder and more distressed. 

"They've got an outpost on Er'Kit," Kylo said before cutting the man down. No need to take him back as a prisoner when he had given what was needed. You had been rifling through the pockets of the man you had killed when you flashed the plans to Snoke's ship. Now that you really had everything you needed, there was no reason to doddle any longer. 

"Looks like we're headed to Er'Kit," you replied and slipped the plans into your pocket for safe keeping. 

There was a tension that filled the space between you and Kylo Ren. He was far more impatient than you were but that didn't mean you weren't eager to get to the resistance base. Before you could even leave the old base, everything began to spin. Your skin must've looked pale and your eyes rolled back before your knees buckled. Kylo caught you before you hit the ground, taking you into his arms. 

The adrenaline you had felt masked the small cut the bearsloth had given you. One of its small tusks had brushed your side just enough to cut through the fabric, it had hardly even broken skin. But the venom of a bearsloth was strong and lethal. If you didn't get medical attention soon then you were going to be in a very bad way. 

If you had heard the almost annoyed scoff Kylo made as he carried you back to his ship then you would've told him to drop you. Sometimes being petty didn't pay off but it was a good way to protect your dignity. If it wasn't your pride you were worried about, you'd be pissed about having to leave your ship behind. But he crammed you into his ship and jumped into hyperspace. 

When you woke, your hand immediately moved to your hip before your eyes even opened. No saber. You slipped to your feet, prepared to defend yourself if need be but it wasn't necessary. Not only was your lightsaber sitting on a nearby shelf but Kylo was in the room with his arms crossed. And his helmet off - a nice change of pace. 

"You almost look like you were worried about me," you laughed mockingly and ignited your saber. You were showered in red for just a moment before extinguishing it and hooking it on your hip. There was a tall mirror in the corner that you stood in front of and lifted your shirt. There was a thin scar across your side but it had been completely healed and stitched up while you were unconscious. 

The longer he was quite the less funny your little jab became. You met Kylo's eyes in the reflection of the mirror. Had he been worried about you? That seemed ridiculous. The desire to tease him about it sank down your throat like a rock as you swallowed the urge. Instead, you just changed the topic quickly. "What's the plan with Er'Kit?" you asked and tucked your shirt back into your leather pants. Your dark robe was folded neatly by the mirror and you pulled it around your shoulders. 

"It was a dead-end," he answered and remained in his spot leaning against the wall near the door. "They must've had a suspicion we were coming because it was recently abandoned. They have to be close. They won't get away much longer." You pinched the bridge of your nose. Not only did you miss out on planning the attack, but you missed it completely. At least there wasn't much to miss. 

Well, if they had been on Er'Kit then they were likely on one of the surrounding planets. "They could've gone to Vanquo. I guess they might've gone to Ithor," you sighed but by his silence you were able to judge that they already had scouts searching those planets. Looks like you just had to sit and wait for news. 

"Where's my ship?" you asked. It suddenly dawned on you that he had probably just left it back on that stupid bird-person planet. 

Kylo pushed himself off of the wall. "It's in the hangar. The Eradicator is in the Quelii Sector," he said and left the room. That meant your star destroyer was close. It also meant that he had taken care to get your ship here to his own ship - the Finalizer. 

"Thank you," you called out as he passed through the doorway. He stopped and glanced back before moving into the hallway. You were more surprised than he was, it seemed, at your sudden onset thankfulness. But he had saved your life. . . twice, unfortunately. He had also done you the favor of having your ship retrieved (even if that meant someone else had been inside your precious TIE fighter). Maybe the rivalry you had always assumed the two of you shared was more one-sided than you realized. . . 

No way! You and Kylo Ren? Friends?! Okay, not friends. But true allies? A team?! Well. . . the two of you had made short work of those rebels. . . maybe it wasn't so crazy after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please appreciate the amount of research I do for fanfic. It's honestly ridiculous but it takes up like half of the time it takes me to write a chapter.


End file.
